


Inaba no Koi no Monogatari

by Miss_SLast



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Japan, Drama, F/M, Imperial Family - Freeform, M/M, Moe! Yosuke, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SLast/pseuds/Miss_SLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simply love stories of our characters with one same red threads connection was a remote town, Inaba.</p><p>And it was started with a bad rumor against Hanamura in imperial court that Souji and Yu took a trips to Inaba to investigated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1st. Sorry for my poor english, it's not my native language.  
> 2nd. Background story was ancient Japan, in late Heian periode. It's not an easy way to describe it and a lot of things even confusing but I insisted.  
> 3rd. No personas and Midnight Channel. But I use their names for another characters.  
> 4th. Please, enjoyed the story!  
> 5th. Thanks for reading.

Seiryouden has been noisy before the routine meeting starting. The noblemen were gathering around from a litle group outside till inside the palace, chattering and murmuring something from their occupation until they were gossiping the Hanamura. This name suddenly become the most been their talking about these day. There were anger and hatred in their words upon this man.

But who is this Hanamura? Why all of most these noblemen so against him? How could this man been irritated them all in almost the same time? What had this man done?

The rumor about Hanamura was circling around the noblemen in Seiryouden. It was something that angered them and made them felt insulted. It's an impudence against the imperial.

Hanamura no Kazuki had been rejected all marriage proposals for his first son that most of all came from middle and high rank noblemen. All of thoughts reason of the rejection was the most ridiculous thing in the world that perhaps like any kind of joke that will harvested laughter from who heard it. It had been said. The most stupidiest, dangerous, daring and improper words has out of his tongue. He couldn't take it back. As he'd said that his son would married a high status princess from imperial's bloodline only, no matter country does from. How dare he was? And that's it. His words has turned stabbed him back with an accusation as an insulted to the imperial.

As been knowledged, Hanamura no Kazuki was a nobleman but at low rank. His status just level up two rank after marrying a lady from Taira family. From that married he had been blessed with two sons. He was being a special kind of person because of his uncommon wealth. In his young age, he already beyond rich with his skill in trade, after his married he had more gut to expanding his trade and company with influence of Taira name. Now his wealth were been compared just one below under the imperial's. 

✴✴✴

In other side of Seiryouden, there were two princes gave their attention on this silent commotion. It had taken their curiosities on this man, Hanamura. They take a look on there noblemen that had murmured among other in suspicious gestures.

"It's seem going to be bad, they’re bunch of them will loved beheading that man. We should do something about it. Tenno would be facing hard decission if they were finally gathered in unison and tried to confront this Hanamura in trial." Narukami no Yu gave his concerned face to the other prince that is still watching the crowd of the noblemen on front yard. "You must ask Tenno-sama to permitted us to investigated this Hanamura's case."

Sighed. The prince faced his cousin. "I know. I would talk this matter after this gathering over." He frowned in a while then questioned, "Did you know something more about this Hanamura than we already knew? He really make me wonder and also his son, I want to know more."

Narukami no Yu flipped open his hiogi and waved slightly in front his chest and answered, "Yes, I had commanded Kohryu to gathering more information about him. We could make the judgement later." He gazed upward, said, "So, we should going inside now and make them silence till Tenno-sama arrive, don't we Souji-sama?"

The prince nodded and flapped his sleeves, "Yes, we should," then walk forward.

"After you, Tougu-sama," said Narukami, bowed then walk beside him.

✴✴✴

"So this Hanamura no Kazuki has made commotion among the royals," the Tenno said calmly. "I've met him several times and I don't think he kind of guy that ambitious enough to desired some status in this court. But people can change and he was a wealthy man and that might be meant for something." He look at the both princes in some contemplated sight of emperor's eyes.

Silence was still among them for while, both princes were tense, straightly stare unto their emperor until the Tenno's gesture was slowly changing from his seat, he grabs a paper and starting to write something on it. He kept quite while writing and after he finished, he said with sharp eyes onto both princes, "I'll give my permission to you to do your investigation. Here with the seal of mine on it, I delegated this authority upon you both. Do your best and do not making this issue into worst!"

"Yes, Tenno-sama!" both princes responsed together at once.

"We won't dissapointed you." Narukami said then.

"Then excuse us, Tenno Heika"

The emperor just rise his right hand to them as they turn their back and leave Seiryouden.

✴✴✴


	2. First Encounter

A small party of four men had left the palace heading a small town, Inaba, where the man named Hanamura no Kazuki live in. The town seem not far from Heian-kyo but the place quite remote that the journey may take a day on ride. So when they finally reach the town it's already dark. The ryokan of Amagi had prepared the room for them exclusively and far from other customers beforehand. It pleased the princes after quite exhausted ride on horse most of a day.

The princes and their servants then went to the onsen that the Amagi inn offered. It would relaxed their muscles and washed their tiredness. They enjoyed the hot spring with the view of night was almost bright and clear with the skies showed them million of stars that were glowing still even tough the maid had said that the town's quite often wrapped by fogs.

"It's rare moment then," Narukami said while stared up the sky. "We're lucky, Souji. I hope it was a good sign."

"It looks a peaceful place to spend your rest time when you're retired but that Hanamura made this place become lively with his new store. Did he try to expand this small town into something big?" told Izanagi, the servant of the crown prince Souji.

"I could tell he was a great man, his wealth was from his hard-work and he's a kind of tough guy," said the other servant of Narukami no Yu.

"So you praise him, Kohryu-san?" asked Narukami no Yu, he rise up from his seat then move to the center pool and slide down trough the water again.

"Didn't Tenno-sama self also appreciated him. He often visited the capital and the dairi. Tenno-sama and Nakatsukasa no miyasama sometimes invited him and asked him as counselor on several issues. He was gained trust from them and that might be became threat for other royals in court. That was my first guess but the offered about marriage from upper royals might be also their way to built streght defence in government. No doubtful if Hanamura was a very rich man, he could be a perfect benefactor and alliance, right?"

Souji the crown prince sighed, "You have sharp thought Kohryu-san, but that also good opurtunity for Hanamura entering court if he desired the status. It was win-win solution too if you aftering profit and prosperous. But again he already wealthy. He seem doesn't ambitious in status too, he's quite confident in himself achievement. So why did he rejected them and why did he make dangerous statement to himself." He frowned and sigh again. "I don't get his sense in it."

Suddenly Narukami no Yu claps his hand onto the water that splashing everywhere make the three other men in surprise but he smirks and laughing on them. "The case won't solved with only our mind running in circle, we'll meet the person tommorrow and well hear what he's gonna say."

"I actually more wondering about his sons," said Izanagi.

"What about them?" replied Kotaishi o Souji.

"I don't know but it matter's about them either, it must had an impact on their life."

"His first son is about both miyasama age and the second is still thirteen or fourteen years old. I din't know their name yet." Kohryu informed.

"You've been well informative, Kohryu-san. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Tougu-sama."

Narukami no Yu lift up, then getting out of the pool. Water dripping on his muscled body, with his right hand he grabs the towel and wraps it around his lower part. "I'm out and I'm quite hungry."

"What about you, Tougu-sama?" asked his servant.

"I'll stay for a while, you can follow him if you already finished."

"No, I'll stay with you!" He look upon Kohryu then and spoke, "You go accompanying Yu no miyasama. He maybe need your help."

"Sure. I take my leave, Tougu-sama." He bowed and leaving as the prince nodded in return.

After the sun rose, the party had planned to split up into two group, the both princes will heading to the Hanamura's store and company and the both servants going around digging information from neighbuorhood. When they’d enjoyed the breakfast and meal, the lady of Amagi met the Tougu in private. The lady was looks glad and honored that she bowed over and over again.

"Oba-san, please to meet you. I'm glad you were in healthy and fine presence. Yukiko no himesama would glad to looks you, but that was impossible for her to going home now. She was doing well. But must learnt a lot about rules and things in dairi. A Nyogo who was be her teacher is quite straight and stubborn but in a good way. So you shouldn't have to worry her, that's what she asked me to informing you." Tougu inhaled and sighing in relieve after seeing the glow in the eyes of her. "I'm trully thanking you to accommodating us with your place and stuffs on our duty."

"No-no-no..., Tougu Denka! This oba-san feel honored. If you need something else just tell me I would pleased to serve you."

"That was nice of you, Oba-san. Yukiko no himesama's sweetness must be heired from you," praised the Tougu.

The ladys seem flustered and there's red bloom on her cheeks. "You were good to make this oba-san embarrassed, Tougu Denka."

The prince chuckled and smiled to her. "Trust my sincerity!"

"I do, Tougu Denka. Please, be careful on your way. Hanamura's store was not far and big enough to recognized, although I always thought that Junes name for that store was very weird."

"Oh!" responded the Tougu almost unheard.

✴✴✴

The morning activity inside the house of Hanamura no Kazuki was always noisy with the loud voice of bickering upon the sibling against each other. And just like ordinary the younger runs the hallway thru the elder room and roaring his name.

"Yosuke! Yosuke-niisama!" His feet trotting on wooden floor, echoing surround the mansion. A servant's trying to eluding him and with her quick movement she's keeping the tray and the fill inside it still in her hands from falls apart.

She shouted, "Oh dear, Kumata-sama, please! Behave!" While she's straightening her pose in elegantly and pliantly, returning her composure as a lady but the boy was laughing on her and keep running. She's only exhaling her breath staring the boy faring away.

"Yosuke-niisama!" still loud he was calling and barging. The elder boys turning to him with sour face. Two servants were standing behind Yosuke's back combing his hair and preparing his kimono.

"Oh please, keep your mouth shut and stop calling me like I'm deaf." The elder snarling and give the younger sharp glaring eyes, but Kumata move forward and still grinning.

"Yosuke-niisama...," Kumata's closing his distant to the elder and soon hugging him, "I miss you."

"Baka! You, little bear, what's up?"

Yosuke's returning the hug and messing his younger brother hair. He's start smiling and chuckling, realizing how dearly his brother was. "Sorry, I can't always accompanying you playing around anymore."

"No, today I'll show you a really cute thing. There're bunnies, they're really-really cute and they're having children. And there's a beautiful lady that let me carried them and gave me delicious mochi." He's bubbling with sparkling eyes look up to his brother. "You should see them. I have told about you to the lady and she wants to meet you."

"Didn't I told you over and over not to talk to a stranger? And don't talk about me!" The elder protested

Kuma shook his head, "She was a beautiful lady and not a stranger and she was kind to me. That's why you should come with me." 

The big boy tilted his head and in apologetic way said, "I can't. Otou-sama had assigning me on administration today."

"Nooo! Not anymore. You can go to store after that. I would tell Otou-sama you're helping me." Kumata persuaded.

"Don't be spoiled! Otou-sama will not happy when hearing this, he will scolding you and Okaa-sama will be upset. Maybe another time but not today." Yosuke shook his head as a sign of his objection.

"Nii-sama...," pouted the younger.

"I'm begging your pardon, Yosuke-sama." interrupted the servant. "Hitoe and akome are ready to wear. Please, raise up your arms."

"Oh, I'm sorry."Yosuke replied and rise his arms.

"Nii-sama, your smell is nice." Kumata sniff his brother and clinging on his waist that make Yosuke a bit wobble.

"Oh you, little bear, don't push me! I could fall if you keeping like this and these clothes would wrinkle," shouted the elder.

Kumata let his brother go and stare up to him then spoke, "Nii-sama, I would make you come with me. Definitely!" His elder brother frowns, his mind told him that his younger brother would did something troublesome onto him. But before his brain start to processing, Kumata already turned his back on him and surprised him once more as the two servants were screaming in shock, when his younger brother stole his robe and made the wooden hanger falls.

"Oh no! Kumata-sama!"

"I robbed your noshi! Now, come and get me!" He said loud and quickly running away leaving three in amazed and stunned. But Yosuke realized soon and his feet already make a step when the two servants have holding him.

"Oh Kamisama! Not yet, Yosuke-sama! Your hair's still undone and you were still not wearing shashinuki yet."

Yosuke squirms in unpleasant, "Argh..., c'mon! He's already far now."

"Just stay still and it wouldn't be long!" the older servant replied calmly although Yosuke begin impatiently. She smiled sympathetically, "You were a nobleman, your appearance shows your status. You should never forget that."

And after he wore sashinuki, one of the servant took a ribbon to tied his hair, but as if he could let his little brother escape from him, he has set his feet and run out of his room.

"Yosuke-sama!" yelled the both of servants in the same time.

"Ah, his hair.... How could he run away with that hair?"

Yosuke run as fast as he could that he almost crushed a lady in front of him now. She looks as surprised as he was and she frowned.

"What's a matter is making you so rush, Hana-chan?"

Yosuke bowed about three times as apology. "I'm so terribly sorry, Okaa-sama! I must go! I'm going after Kuma-chan." He passed the lady and running again.

"Oh dear, my boys!" She sighed. "Ah, had to find Jiraiya then. So where is he now?"

"Are you looking after me, Himawari-sama?" asked a voice came from behind her.

"Oh, Jiraiya! You're already here. Please, go after my sons! And Yosuke, he's out without his noshi on and his hair is undone. That is..." she couldnt finished her words, only shook her head in ashamed.

"I knew!"

So the lady nodded and walked away as soon as Jiraiya left.

✴✴✴

The two princes walk on a road that leading to the store of Hanamura, where the area was busy with crowd of people in transaction of trade and businesslike. Narukami looks interested in a store that sale women accessories.

"Souji, look! It could be a nice gift to your fiance." He waved a hairpin decorated with red flowers and jades to the other prince with grin showed on his face.

"Are you kid me? Only courtesans wearing that things," replied the other prince covered his mouth behind his hiogi.

Narukami laugh a loud, "Is that mean there a brothel near here?" He whispered and winced.

The crown prince felt bashful and a punch landed on Narukami's left shoulder as his respond.

"Ouch!"

"Were on duty don't forget that!" He pointed his hiogi right on Narukami’s nose.

“I’m sorry.”

“Good!”

✴✴✴

Yosuke has running out of his house, he lost of track of his brother. He is now standing with his gasps of breath after running all along. He looks around and realize he run through his family's store but he wont go there before finding his little brother yet. Then he remembered Kumata had said about bunnies. So where is that gonna be, is that near the shrine? But he also said about a lady, it confused him.

His right asagutsu tapped a view times on dirt as a result of his frustration. He shook his head and starts run again through the crowd and stumble over on a guy.

“Damn, watch your going!" shouted the guy.

"I'm sorry!" Automatically he replied.

“Oh!" The guy looks a bit surprised. "It's you, Hanamura-kun" 

"Nagase-kun, Ichijo-kun!" He gasped, bowing as his sight cadged around. "Uhm..., did you saw my brother passed by?" As he asked, he shoved back his bangs and hairs that had covered his face. And when he did that, a sweet and pleasant fragrance spreads and teasing both other guys noses in front of him. He was sweating. His clothes were bit disarray and dishevelled when he look down himself.

A paired of Ichijo and Nagase were elbowing and winking to each other without he noticed, they peek a looking onto his collarbone that showed them his smooth pink-ume-blossom skin as the sweat moistened it, that kind of look a bit ecchi. 

Nagase smiled wide, "Your brother, huh! Ah, a boy with golden hair, right? Not long ago he passed by with a garment flagged. That's your lil brother, right? He heading that way." He pointed his right hand on a way to the shrine. 

"You're mess. Want me helping fix your clothes?" asked Ichijo who closing by and had tugged his akome. Yosuke shocked with that sudden, he can't hide his embarrassed, so he turned aside. Ichijo smirks, his hands work deftly and just a moment it's done. "I can tied your hair too, I'll look a ribbon then."

Yosuke's felt ashamed, "No, no need. It's alright. Thanks for the help!" He stuttered. "I-I must go." He bowed and hurried.

The two watching him til his fade. "Damn, Yosuke! The hell... he looks like a chick."

"Looks who drooling!"

"Like you don't!" shouted Nagase. "You even taking advantage to fix his clothes and offered to tied his hair. You just want to touch his neck. Admit it! Ichijo no Kou was such a pervert guy."

“Shut up!"

Yosuke wished he brought his horse along, but he was no good rider. His legs were cramp. He stop running, berated to himself in low tone. He felt fed up. He should ignored Kumata but he never could. He walk lumbered and not paid attention on the road. There were potholes uneven on his way but he's still move as his next step tripped and he was shrilling.

Yosuke fell but a pair of hands catching, pulling and embracing him. He gasped for air, his breath feels like been cut from his lungs. He shocked but then he felt another sharp pain crept on his right leg. It's stinging when he move that he was groaning and crying.

“Are you alright, Miss?" A voice of a man who was helping him, concerned.

He cant answered, it's really hurt. He's crouching in the man's arm. His face was covered with his hair's fell down. He wanted to curse and spit out his misfortune, but he can't, he's in public. He felt miserably.

"Looks like his ankle sprained, Souji."

"Oh, that's worst! I’ll carried you over there. My cousin learnt about healing and medication, so he can examined." He said in worried tone.

Yosuke whined in silence, submitted himself into their hands. He sticking to the first man who carried him and stayed still while the other taking look at his leg. He cries again and hide his face on the first man chest when there hands touching on his wound. 

Prince Souji tried to calmed him with the rubs on his back. That's a help, he feels a bit well until he heard someone calling his name. He lift his head up and search the voice came from. He doesn't noticed that the two men were glaring him in disbelief.

A man was approaching them, bowed and spoke, "Yosuke-sama, are you alright?"

Yosuke shook his head. "My legs cramped and I sprained my ankle. They have helped me. I-I think I can't walk."

The man nodded. "I'll carry you home then."

"Uhm... Okay." Shyly he agreed. 

Three men are helping him stand up and lift him on the back of Jiraiya. His face was reddening in shame and pain, so after thanking to his helpers, he whispered to Jiraiya to move quickly, leaving the two princes in amused.

✴✴✴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Long black hair was one of Heian style. So I put every characters were like that except for Kuma, Souji, Yu, the emperor and Yu's father were have different colors.  
> Yosuke has mistaken as a girl by the princes cos he ignored to tied his hair. In that time, girls style from royals or good families were long black straight hair with no hair accessories.
> 
> 2\. Yosuke intended to wore noshi sugata, that one of kind informal men outfit of kimono.
> 
> 3\. Kirakira Kaoru manga by Saemi Takahashi was one of my references to make this kind story and helped me to figured that ancient era.
> 
> 4\. I guess whoever read this already knew some Japanese honorrifics, so I don't wanna explained that. ( Yes, I'm lazy!)


	3. The Bear And The Sun

Under the shade of branches of cedar trees, he sat still in his own pace, ignoring a little one bunny jumping out of his hand and hopping far from his reach. He was sad but mostly upset over his elder brother. He had already wait and wait and imagined to pleased his elder but the one he hope for was not show up yet.

On his simple mind he knew his brother never ever neglecting him. His heart began tightening, his little brain start told him lies to his conscious. He shutted his eyes tried to pictured his brother running and chasing after him but what happening next doesn't fit in his own perspective. He had thought his father had held his brother but that was impossible because his old man had gone and worked with his coming shipping stuff and else last night. Again he wandered that his elder had finally really really neglected him but that also doesn't come to his sense cause he has still remember his brother yelled on him, so he was sure he was after him. But again he was so disappointed that he never come to get him.

He longed for him. Not just now but he has that feeling in almost everyday. He was so found to his one only brother, Yosuke. He want to be spoiled by him, desiring to cuddled and embraced in his arms. He only want to be near his only sibling more and more.

A long sigh escaped from his breath, then open up his eyes to the skies above, gathering his positive minds and rise himself in sudden to bunnies surprised. He laughed and laughed so hard to make the bunnies near him scare and flee in jumping to bushes or under their holes.

He stepped to large field that headed to village and screaming, "Yosuke-nii wa baka! BAKA! BAKA!" He paused, feel a lot better and yelled again. "Nii-chan, just wait and see what I capable do for you." He gasped and continue, "I would make you regret to ever ever neglecting me! Yosuke-nii... Wait and see..." 

"Whoa! That's spirited!" A voice came from behind him, he turned and met a lady of the shrine. The lady accused him. "Is that a threat? You should not bad mouthing in shrine area. Bad fortune may come onto you." 

He was shudder lightly with the last sharp sentence. He's also in mild shame and guilt upon the lady but his expression soon has changed into sulking pout to her. "My lady, you were here." 

They approached upon another that had come face to face. The lady was smiled and recognised him. "Kumata, you're scaring the bunnies!" She's peering around to look out the bunnies. "I was from Satonaka resident. Yes, I am here now."

While she said, a fox passed the two, not so found of them and just walked by through them in no care and dissapear into woods. They both look each other in awe and chuckles. "Seems he never bothered, guess kamisama have a mercy and never bothered too." 

"You were too confidence, make sure you pray a lot." 

"I-I do. I do a lot, not just for myself."

"Oh, for your nii-san too I hope," she said and grinned, "Not yet ago you have a bad mouth on him. You should not pray while cursed your own brother." 

"No, no, no! Kuma would not pray a bad thing to Yosuke-nii." He was almost said in panickly or maybe he did. "If bad thing occured to him it would broke me too. Kuma will not allowed that. Oh kamisama, NO!" 

The lady was great, teased more, "He was your dearest. Am I wrong?" 

"Yes, YES! He was." He's turned to bright red face in more enthusiastic. So endearing that the lady smile widened to see his. "Oh, grace the youth," she said. Then she was humming and sing. Her voice was soft and low. 

  
_"hito wa minna kanashii kara_  
_wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_  
_aisubeki mono no tame_  
_ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto"_  


People are all sad,  
so they go and forget, but_  
For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

"Tha-that was sweet," Kumata said.  
  
The lady smiles to his appreciated and nodded. She stepped toward where Kumata sat before and gestured to younger boy to sit beside her. She reaches the closer bunny beside her and pat him. Kumata followed, sat aside her.  
  
"Did you upset because your elder can not accompanying you again?" asked the lady, her eyes looks deep into the young boy. His answer was pouting and nodding head in comically. "And I could guess he had some obligation to not with you." Kumata nodded again.  
  
She sighed and brush the hair of young boy with her hand gently. A blond hair, uncommon hair to native inhabitant, it was cut in short that also uncommon among nobles. She knew from their first met that he was special, but she was kept that only to her mind. "So you feel kind of lonely?" She asked again.  
  
Kumata had thought a while then shook his head lightly, "No, I'm not. I am worry to Yosuke-nii though, he was the lonely one."  
  
"Oh..." paused, "I thought you were but thought the opposite. Why did you think he's the lonelier than you do?"  
  
Kumata blows his bangs that fell in front of his face and he replied, " He does lonely even though he always put his face to smile to everyone. He'd be surrounding with us and others that he behave as he had been told so. Somehow I just knew he was holding himself. But when he was with me he was more loosen and he could smile sincerely."  
  
"Yes, go on, " she nodded to him to continued.  
  
Kumata holded the noshi, his eyes blink in enthusiasm. He sniffed on the garment, breathed the scents like he sipped on liquor that it'll made him drunk. It's the scent of his elder. Yosuke was so great in mixing his own fragrance that's why he always smell so nice. One of the reason he loves hug him.  
  
"Yosuke-nii was always smells good. And he loves dress up and looking good. When he did I thought he's more feminine but he offended once I mentioned to him. But still I think he had some girly hobbies so I'm fine and tried not complained cause sometimes though he was adorable."  
  
"I see, that was fine quality of his rope." The lady commented.  
  
"Yeah, he has good eyed on it. Back then in Nara, he was one who had best performance. He was handsome and wore the best outfit in town, but the others said bad on him because their jealousy. Unfortunately last year otou-sama said that controversial words and made things worst. I hate otou-sama because of it. So now we live in Inaba but still it is not easy. I just found Yosuke-nii cried in late night when everybody not around." Sighed in deep breath, paused. Silence among them. The lady waited him.  
  
"I ran to him, asked him is he in pain or something because he cried but he wiped his tears in rush and said he was alright and told me not to worried. At first I just did like he told me to but when next time I saw him cried again and Jiraiya stood there too in silent and just let him cried. It was broke my heart and I cried either, not dared to reached him cause he would washed his tears and acted everything was alright, so I hid myself and cried with him."  
  
He cried, the waters fell from the corner of his eyes slowly. He doesn't bother to wipe it. He looks upon the thin cloud above them and smiled. "I love my Yosuke-nii. Otou-sama once said that he proud of me. I was strong and should be the stone for Yosuke-nii. He said I should be more stronger to be Yosuke-nii's support. And the other time okaa-sama also said similiar thing that I should be help each other because we're siblings and only have one another but with kind of apprehensively face."  
  
The lady released the bunny in her hand and cleans her hand upon her dress and carresed the boy with her right hand and said, "Sure you are have each other. He has his burden and seem didn't felt fair to share his but what you did is fine. Stay beside him, it'll help too."  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
"It's alright. Just be yourself, you are strong as your otou-san said though." They both smiled, her presence made the boy felt more content and rise his confidence. They talks about the bunnies and that fox which sometimes appears in there. He forgot about his elder not get to him. The lady sing for him and he listening well to absorbs her every words.  
  


"hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete  
sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  


  
It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
everything except what really mattered,  
but reality is just cruel.  


sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru  


In such times,  
I see you laughing  
whenever I close my eyes.  


itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni  


Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.  


hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto  


People are all sad,  
so they go and forget, but...  
For that which I should love,  
for that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  


deatta ano koro wa   
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne"  


Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?

  
"Kumata-sama!" A voice calling on his name and he turned to saw Jiraiya there pick him up. He was glad but also disappointed, it wasn't his brother.  
  
"Yosuke-sama got injured when running for you. So sorry he can't get you as you wish so." Jiraiya could felt his needed. The young boy reaction almost dramatical, run to him and shook on him asking his brother condition. Bombarded him with question did his elder hurt and anything that showed his worried.  
  
"Is he alright," interrupted the lady of shrine.  
  
"Tomoe-sama!" Jiraiya replied in politely, "Yes, he is. He sprained his ankle but a physician said he should rest for couples days and stop move around for while."  
  
The lady nodded beckoned her understood and patted Kumata tenderly, "Go home, be good to your nii-san and said sorry. See, you troubled him. We'll see again some other time."  
  
Kumata shyly obidient and took Jiraiya hand, they both bowed to the lady and left.

✴✴✴

Yosuke sat on shikibuton in his own chamber, his injured ankle had been treated and bandaged. It's still throbbing but the hurt was less. His empty stomach's been rumbled since he woke up, he missed his lunch. Before the physician that nursed him gave him herb-meds which he must devoured also since he'd forbid to made unnecessary move, he got bore and fell to sleep till then.

The shoji slide open by his mother, entered and brought him his lunch. A servant was soon setted an o-zen with the lunch on it in front of him and left after done it. The middle aged lady sat across him, looks so concerned. "Is it still hurt?" 

"A bit if I moved it." She took hashi-the chopsticks and a bowl of rice. "So stay and be a good boy." And teased, "Which were you preferred eat by yourself or me bribes you?" 

His eyes widened, offended but also shyly, "No-no way. I could eat by myself. The injured one was my leg not my hand. Onegai!" 

He lifted his hands to receive his bowl when his mother said in sad tone, "Your okaa-san is still love to bribing you. You and Kumata are still my babies no matter how old you are. So if you let me for once again to nursing you it would be my bliss." 

Yosuke sank, he dropped his hands and embarrassed but also understood of her emotion. He can't hide his blushing cheeks as he open up his mouth to her baksheesh. 

"Jiraiya had picking Kumata. They should have being home now. But maybe later." 

He chewed his food slowly and look down, he was actually forgot about his younger brother either remorse. 

"He'll feel the same way as you do." She had figured her son's gestures and told him, "I'm always glad have you both were close and care each other. He'll be worried about you. Sometimes I thought his universe was only circling around you." 

Yosuke chuckled when he heard them. He didn't denied tough. He had finished his lunch when Kumata's loud voices echoed on his name and followed by the noise of his footsteps. The shoji was already wide open, so he just intruding and slumping through kakebuton which piled up next Yosuke's legs. That was shocking Yosuke, not to his boisterously action but the careless of him dumped to his side, near enough to his injured ankle more to his heart attack because he was paralysed in that moment. 

"Kumata-sama! Please, keep your manner! You'll hurt yourself and almost hurt your nii-san." The lady snarled and looks unpleasant. 

Kumata knew his mother adding sama behind his name means she was seriously mad or disappointed toward his done. He faced back his mother and bowed. He retreated himself a few steps, "Gomen nasai!" 

She sighed then nodded. "I know you were worried but your rushed behaviour would make him injured more. Are you alright, Hana-chan?" 

Yosuke had held on his shikibuton and fold his leg close to himself even though it gained him so much pain. His face was pale and he bit his lower lip. "No, thanks to Kuma-chan." He shot glare to his brother. 

Kumata approaches him closer, "I'm sorry!" So close and hugs his elder. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt because of me?" 

"Yes! You happy?" Yosuke loose his grip on shikibuton and return his brother embrace. "Now, can you back off of me. You'll hurt me." 

"I'm sorry!" Kumata apologized again. He sat back on his previously and wiped his tears that had fell down. 

"Don't cry! He was well soon, he just can't move for a while," his mother said. "From now on you should take care of him too." 

Yosuke straightened his legs. The pain come back again in double, he grimaced and there were tears slowly runs on his cheeks. His mother come close and help him, treat his legs gently and put the kakebuton to cover it. She took her handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped his tears. She hissed while saying, "Hsss..., it's hurt I know. I know." She wrapped him and kiss his forehead twice and rubs his back over and over. Kuma watched in awe also concern. 

Moments later, Yosuke felt more relaxed and the pain was getting less and less. He freed himself from his mother and said he was alright. She relieved and sat beside him. Yosuke seems embarrassed but he also can't denied he likes being spoiled. He loves his family and everyone in their manor, they always care about him and he also tried to care about them too. He was born to knowing his position as the heir of Hanamura and one of Taira. Since young age he was already told about his obligation to carry on that name. Sometimes he always dreamt on his mother cuddling and prays he would never grew up. He felt safe and secure in that shelter but now was reality, he was insecure and vulnerable. It was his inner issue that he tried so hard to covered. He tried being stronger and be the pillar of his family but he knows well it was so hard to do. 

He looks on his brother and he knew Kuma would love to hugs him again, so he open his arms. Kuma slightly comes and hugs him gently now than before. The younger said sorry again and again,Yosuke felt either guilty so he apologized and told him he had forgiven. Yosuke's inner-self has more grateful to these, he let loose his awareness. He always love to have Kuma beside him, it was easy and he was just himself. 

Himawari-sama looks more than just calm by now, she was pleased and so glad seeing his boys chattering and cuddling. She smiles of the two than excuse herself to gave their space of their own. "I would leave you two and enjoy your time. But I'll inform you two we've got guests this evening so you should prepare too." 

"Guests," the two asked in coincided. 

"It's your father's guest but they said they come from capital. It maybe from imperial court." She said that in sorrow. 

Yosuke frowned while his brother was excited. "Imperial court. Whoa! What kind of guys are they?" But he soon realised when his mother sighed and Yosuke was quiet. 

"Is otou-sama gonna be alright?" Yosuke asked slowly and held his breath. The air suddenly feels so thin and tight inside his throat. 

His mother had seen his expression into frustration felt guilty that herself also didn't know, "I'm sorry, my dear." 

"Is this a bad thing?" Kumata almost lost clue. 

"I don't know." The lady seems thinking something but said, "Maybe." 

Kumata looks on Yosuke as asking an explanation but he answered, "We will see together, right?" 

"Yeah! Yes, we'll see together." Kumata backs to himself boisterously. His acts gained smile and cheer from his sibling and mother.

✴✴✴

"Nii-chan, can we bath together? I'll help brush your back." Kumata persuaded.

"No, I could do it by myself!" Yosuke replied quickly. 

"Why not? You were injured. I could be more than help." Kumata insisted. 

"No! That's be more come danger from you." 

"I would not hurt you. I promise! It's been a long time that we have bath together. Said it be your paid for not seized me today." Kumata was quite persistent. "You should let me take care of you too as okaa-sama told earlier. Don't you hear that too?" 

"No way!" Yosuke glared on Kumata and shook his head hardly. "I said no and no!" 

Kumata pouted in endearing way. "Yosuke-niisama, please! Come on, it be fun. I will really-really careful to not harm you. Please! Onegai-shimasu!" He bowed and when he gaze upward his eyes lifted up and down in tease. "You owe me, onii-chan. Big, really big." 

His whimpered began to annoyed in Yosuke's ears. So he tried to burried himself under kakebuton but Kumata grabbed the duvet and pulled quickly. That means he failed to ignored the younger and if he still resisting, he may get hurt himself. 

"Shit, Kuma-chan. Why can you take NO is NO?" 

"No, I can't" He replied and giggled. 

Yosuke sighed and suddenly feels more exhausted. "Alright. So go and make the prepare. I hate you, little bear." 

Kuma laugh louder. "Alright, Thank you. I hate you too!" He rise up and walk out while said, "Well, I'll go find Jiraiya first." 

"Why were you need Jiraiya? Do it yourself, you sly bear!" Yosuke scowled though Kumata has leave him with laughter. 

His room was quiet now, but he wasn't lonely. Jiraiya already beside him now. 

"Is there I could do?" 

"Yeah, you heard us, didn't you? He was looking for you." 

"I know. It was to preparing your bath." 

"Yes, so do it for us, please." 

"Alright. Anything else, Yosuke-sama?" 

"Tell the servants to preparing my kimono. Oh, by the way did you know about the guests that will come this evening?" 

"Just as much as Himawari-sama told you," Jiraiya answered. 

Yosuke nodded a bit in silent but there was no use to think a lot. He prayed everything will be fine, he can't pictured his father will be punished. It's terrified him. 

"Thank you, Jiraiya, you can leave. Please, help Kuma-chan!"

✴✴✴

Kumata's smile was really wide, he was proud of himself. He presented the hot bath to Yosuke. The furo was already covered of red rose petals and scented to whole space. It's pleasant scent to Yosuke's like.

"Whoa! You did very well, Kuma-chan." Yosuke was trully impressed. "Well, Jiraiya told you everything though. I'm impressed. I'm glad you did not ruin it." 

"You're mean. I'm not yet a screwy teenage that always mess and screw around." Kuma offended in cute sulking. 

"See, you said yourself not yet that's mean you're gonna be, right?"

"Of course that wasn't I intended. You turned my words." 

"Oh Kamisama, again you said of course. Oh, my..." 

"Yosuke!" Kumata barked. "Shut up or made your own bath!" 

Yosuke smirked and glance, "No way! You were volunteered yourself to made this for me. And I have took it. You were the one that twisted your tongue." 

"I hate you!" spouted the younger as he'd fed up. 

Yosuke's grinning and replied, "I hate you too!" as he moves inside the room and took off his clothes, peeling off piece by piece until only left his loin cloth then sat on the stool while Kuma gathering his clothes and throwing it in the basket. 

"You love to bullied me." 

"I never bullied you. You are a trouble-maker is a fact." 

"No, I'm not. But maybe sometimes. You were only said meanie thing to me, only to me. You're cruel to your adorable little brother." 

"Huh! Adorable? You called yourself adorable?" 

"Oh yes, I am. You were stay with me because I am adorable." 

Kumata sat behind his elder and slipped his arms arroud Yosuke's torso in mild embrace. He laid his chin on Yosuke's right shoulder and sniffed of his odoriferous. His nose snuggling on the elder's neck crook and breath of sweet scent he never bore to smelled. 

"Stop that! It's ticklish." Yosuke snarled. "Why are you still dress up? Take off that and start brush my back!" 

"Alright, nii-sama, " the younger obeyed. He brushed kiss lightly upon that neck before rose up and naked himself. 

Kumata has more built up than the elder who was slim, slender and skinny even though in his early teenage. He knew he would grew up surpassed his elder that was delicate and looks feminine. He actually aware of that and obligated himself to protect his elder who seems fragile. Those kind of feeling that he knew has turned to more intimate and forbidden. He want more of Yosuke's presence that he felt want to devoured him to become whole within him. It's insane but he never denied it. He accept himself well and he was smart enough to took advantage of Yosuke's kindness. 

After they cleaned up themself, Yosuke sank himself in the furo followed by Kumata who holding him close. Yosuke never realised his crush on him, he just knew that the younger is so clingy and spoiled. He remained Kumata of his injured ankle so he would not kicked or harmed it while they were so close each other inside the furo. 

They were staying like that, chattering and mocking each other with laughter between it. So endearing, a brotherly love that make everyone in mansion smile for them. But Jiraiya finally cut their fun time because they have already wasted long time for bath before they both fainted in heat. 

The skies was red and orange when they finished bathe. They go thru their own room and get changed for evening and to welcoming their guests. Hanamura-sama later known home with his right hand Mao to jointly serve their visitors.

✴✴✴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry, I'm no good in poetry, so I copy-paste it. In this chapter it's a song from Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki.  
> 2\. Tomoe Gozen was appeared in here, and she's actually live in this era.  
> 3\. I've been mentioned Taira clan in here as Yosuke was a part of it. It was a great name that I matched on Yosuke's background.  
> 4\. I'm still reading Genji monogatari and Heike Monogatari for my reference.  
> 5\. Thank you.


	4. Hanamura

They arrived after the sun was set and they've been welcomed by the gate keepers in front of the Hanamura's mansion. One of guardians ushered them to main house which surrounded with large garden that impressed them with variety of woods and plants that shows the lordland tastes of aesthetics.

"Even it's began dark, this was astounding. I could tell that Hanamura was had a great taste, he is a really a nobleman who knows wisely to waste his money."

"Well, Hanamura-sama was quite strict and he had will power on what his doing. He also just renovated Yosuke-sama's room and the garden as well."

"Is he the first son? I want to meet him, " Narukami no Yu said.

"Yes, he is, " replied the man and they passed a small bridge with river floats silently as they seen the roof of manor.

"Yes, he is. Yosuke-sama and Kumata-sama were very close. They were just dazzling kids that made us happy see them but also made us jealous." He smiled bitterly, "It was ironic actually. Hanamura-sama was a protective guy toward his family especially to his first son. He also spoiled them with luxurious and affection, so it's common that their life were being envied. But for old man like me, I'm glad they were growing to be better men."

"You must be have live long with them."

"Yeah..., I was only a massanger boy when I was served the previous Hanamura though. He taught me using katana, then came of age l'd be his man guard and following him around and involved in several battles. I guess I have still long live and his son, the present Hanamura was honorly gave me this job. I can't complain of life and I was a loyal man. And if I have to I would defend onto Hanamura's name."

"You have a knight heart." Kohryu said. "How's bout your own family?"

"I have already over fifty old man, my wife had died long ago and my sons and my only daughter have their own family now. So it's nothing to loose for me."

When they finally reach the house, the guard left them to a middle aged lady that escort them.

"With all do respect, Hanamura-sama had invited you all to another room instead of the main manor, so please follow me."

"It doesn't matter."

The lady walked quickly before them through hall way as they entered. It was long and they have turned their way several times, and sometimes they're met another servants that almost all of them were females. They were giggling and murmuring about how gorgeous they were that make Yu itches to tease them with his flirting.

"Please, ignore them miya-sama. I do not want you lost while following me!"

"I'm sorry for his. We'll follow you."

"You're no fun, Souji."

"You exactly heard her. We could be lost if we're not following her lead."

"Nah..., if we were lost, at least it's still in Hanamura's. They would found us."

"That's so irresponsible."

"Yeah, I know. But where is it going? Is he tried to shows up his extravagants?"

"Maybe, who knows?"

"Please, young gentlemen, no need worry anything. Hanamura-sama only want to serve you as special guests. They have gathered in there." She announced as they were outside the main house and took them through stone passage in another country-yard that brought them up to high land and another garden and more smaller building than the main house.

They entered the building as the lady told another woman to informed the host that they've arrived. And then the soji were sliding open for them to in. The host, Hanamura no Kazuki and every one in there were standing and bowing to welcoming them.

"It was an honor that Tougou Denka himself to visit us. Please, accept our hospitality onto humbly supper we could offered in this sudden."

"Ah, no need to be so polite Hanamura-san. We're not in court. We're accept your offer. Please!"

"Thank you! So let me introducing my family. This is my wife, Himawari. She brought Heike bloodline unto my sons." He said with pride in his eyes as he moves toward his sons. "These are my sons Yosuke and Kumata. Ah, I named him Kintoki but his elder always calling him Kuma-chan. So he more prefer to be calling that way."

"We have met, haven't we, Hanamura-kun?" Yu asked. "How's your ankle?"

"Hey, you have met them, nii-sama?"

"I do not know until they were visiting us now." Yousuke snarled the younger with his widened eyes. He bowed politely and said to them, "I'm sorry. Thank you for your concern. It much better now."

"We thought you were a girl. I'm sorry."

Yousuke was lightly gasped also blushed, he doesn't like how people impressed him as a girl.

Kumata laughed, "Yes, just put him on junihitoe so he will appeared as a hime."

"Ouch!" Kumata shot as Yousuke elbowed him quite hard.

"Sons, stop that!" Hanamura no Kazuki cut them off as he introducing his right hand. "And this is Mao, his my colleage and assistant. And that was Jiraiya, he was Yousuke's assistant."

They were sat as the foods and drinks brought to them under the hostess command. She was beautiful and graceful, assiduously serve their guest. Sometimes she's also let out his opinion and sometimes she scolds his sons. So far they were not touching the serious subject about Hanamura's insolent mouth.

"Would you like Yousuke entertains us? He played koto skilfully and he could sing too."

"We'd love to. Please!"

"It's embarrasing, otou-sama. I'm not that well as musician as you may heard in dairi, Kakka but I am quite confident."

"Actually, I'm no good with music instrument so I more prefer enjoyed someone else played for me. Please, do not be little on yourself."

"I could played flute. Let's we're duet, Yousuke-nii."

"Yes, of course." Yousuke nodded and then told one of servants outside to brought his koto while Kumata took his flute under his sleeve.

"Are you bringing your flute everywhere you go?"

"Nope. I knew otou-sama would show off of Yousuke-nii's capable of music. He's talented but sometimes we played together even though I can't be compared to him. If it's a simple song I can still catch them."

"I could played a flute too but as Togou-sama I'm prefer hearing you now," Narukami no Yu stated. "So, what's song you gonna played first, Hanamura-kun."

"How's Oborozukiyo. We were quite often played that together. Even though this night, there's no moon," replied Yousuke.

"So, why not we open these for night viewing while listening them." Mao said and open the soji wide thru the garden. There were standing the only cherry-blossom that had withered and a pond with lotuses among stones. The lanterns lits dimly between another small plants and also maple tree shading the pond and water basin of stone.

"That was great, Mao!" saluted the old Hanamura.

"I'm impressed," affirmed Kotaishi o Souji.

As the maid in and handing over the koto, Yousuke took his seat while his mother helped him to make him comfortable for his injured.

Yousuke nodded to Kumata who has sat politely beside him, signaling to be ready as he pull the string of his koto and start singing and Kumata took his breath and flutes.

"na no hanabatake ni  
irihi usure

The sun fades away into  
the field of rape blossoms

miwatasu yama no ha  
kasumi fukashi

overlooking the edge of the mountains  
shrouded in mist

harukaze soyofuku sora wo mireba,  
yuuzuki kakari de nioi awashi

when I look at the sky where the spring breeze blows softly,  
the evening moon rises up, a faint scent of spring

satowa no hokage mo, mori no iro mo,  
tanaka no komichi wo tadoru hito mo

the lights of the village, the colors of the woods  
the people following the path through the rice field

kawazu no naku ne mo, kane no oto mo  
sanagara kasumeru oborozukiyo

the croaking of river frogs, the sound of the bell  
out of nowhere the moon lit night grows hazy."

Yousuke repeated the song twice and stopped. They're all cheering him and asking him another song. He was slightly bashful and simper but his little brother's noising for praising himself.

The next song was Soshunhu, early spring.

"Haru wa na nomi no kaze no samusa ya  
Tani no uguisu uta wa omoedo  
Toki ni arazu to koe mo tatezu  
Toki ni arazu to koe mo tatezu  


People say that spring has come, but the wind is rather cold  
The bush warblers in the valley are ready to sing their songs  
But they can not sing their songs in such cold weather  
But they can not sing their songs in such cold weather.  


Koori toke sari ashi wa tsuno gumu.  
Sate wa tokizo to omou ayaniku  
Kyo mo kinoh mo yuki no sora  
Kyo mo kinoh mo yuki no sora  


The ice in the ponds melted and up sprouted the reeds  
Then bush warblers in the valley decided to sing their songs  
But they could not sing their songs 'cause it snowed day after day  
But they could not sing their songs 'cause it snowed day after day.

Haru to kikaneba shirade arishi wo  
Kikeba sekaruru mune no omoi wo  
Ikani seyo tono konogoro ka  
Ikani seyo tono konogoro ka

I wouldn't have known spring had come if someone hadn't told me,  
So I decided to hurry to tell my true feelings to my love  
But would she receive my love with her warm heart?  
But would she receive my love with her warm heart?"

The haze is getting thick and night is late. They were having fun and tired. Yousuke and Kumata had left the room as their mother ordered without much argued.

"Would you stay the night? I knew Amagi ryokan had nice onsen and else but we were not even in the point yet," asked Hanamura no Kazuki.

"I accept it." Yu replied quickly. "I'm tired and I'm too lazy to walking back to the ryokan."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hanamura-san. Just as he said, I'm not disagree."

"I can send my servant to the Amagi took your belonging."

"No need. Kohryu will go there and bring it here," reasoned Yu. "It's more effective."

"We have preparing a room not too far from Yousuke's. He could be noisy as well as Kumata sometimes. I hope it's alright." Hanamura no Himawari notified.

"That's alright. We quite curious how noisy he could be."

The lady smiles and escorts them to their room. After she left, Kohryu also left and the three had small chats about Hanamuras as they change their outfit for sleep.

"I think I could have sweet dream tonight. They're really nice. But I can't help myself think how bright they were. You knew what I mean right, Souji?

"Yes. Their name mirroring their attitude. I felt the spring came to us when we're blent with them."

"See..., Kazuki - bright, Himawari - sun flower, Yousuke - sun shine and Kintoki - gold. Even Hanamura - flower. They were unordinary, stunned and dazzling as that oji-san said. I understood if somes felt jelous onto them. Daikoku and Kisshouten live with them."

Izanagi and Souji laugh on that.

"Why are you laughing me?" asked Yu lazily.

"No, I guess you were correctly right, miya-sama,"answered Izanagi.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, they were so rich, beautiful and handsome, they had status even low but Hanamura-san close with men of power, Taira, Fujiwara even Tenno. It's not just that. His assistant, Mao-san, he is a Han, so he had relationship with Shina too. He may look common but very an important man." The crown prince Souji estimated seriously.

"Is that why many royals had asked his son on marriage proposals for their dughters. They knew imperial court had weakened so they search allied. It could be complicated," countered Narukami no Yu.

"When I sat on throne later maybe I have no control power at all," sighed Souji.

"Hey, maybe you'll be ignored but you're still the sun for us. You should remember that." Yu remained him and resumed, "And talk about sun, the sun shine boy was attractive and becoming. Red and yellow were suited him well and when he's blushing was the best."

Kotaishi o Souji gaze him, he want to arguing but Yu knew him too well. He admitted by heart that was true. Yousuke had gave him deep impress only in one night. The way his fingers pulled the strings of koto and his head tilted when he sang is still bewitching him. So he ignored Yu that stare him, so he shuts his own eyes. He rembered the warm body he held this afternoon, thin but firmed and the scent was bliss. Tonight he saw clearly a whole Yousuke. He acted politely but clumsy toward his little brother. He was often blushing shyly when consciously he felt wrong and laugh foolishly cause he seem not accustomed of praising. All the way he moves and acts is endearing.

"You are thinking about him now. Am I right? I'm thinking him too." Yu smiled.

"Baka!"

"Hey, we are always doing same thing!"

Souji sighed, "I'm gonna sleep. Oyasumi nasai!" He slid under kakebuton and ignored his cousin.

Yu is still wanting arguing even though Souji has gave him his back covered by kakebuton. "Hey Souji, did you know when I treat his injured this day, can you tell how smooth his skin and I smelled nice scent from him, this night too but tonight is a bit different I guess but still pleasant. He is kirei-beautiful. I want to know more about him."

"Hey! I knew you're not sleeping yet, don't ignore me!" Yu irritated. "Ah well, I told you this I wish I dreamt him tonight. I will touching him, holding and embracing him and maybe kiss him. In my dream he will wearing junihitoe that really suits him, his hair will loose straightly and I will peel off his robe one by one while sniffing him and..."

"Shut off your mouth, Narukami!" Souji rose and sat and glaring fiercely.

Yu laughed uncontrollably. He loved Souji reaction it's felt like victorious.

"Shame on you!"

"Gomen nasai, Souji-sama." He's still gigling. "Oh Souji, don't be shy! You can't denied that was also could be your wish. We are same."

"Good night!"

"Oh Souji, don't mad!"

"You're to much."

"No no no. I'm being honest in here. Even if he is a boy I could still fall for him. He was adorable, you know."

Souji sighed.

"Stupid! I'm sleeping then."

"Souji, onegai-please! Don't sleep yet!"

"I don't want talk about it anymore. Go to sleep!"

"You're not being honest!"

"It's not your issue!"

"How could it be not my issue too? I felt the same as you were."

"Stop it! I heard enough!"

"Souji..."

"Go to sleep. Oyasumi!"

Yu blew his breath, he's quitting pushed Souji. "Oyasumi!"

They both slept while Kohryu returned later with their belonging as Izanagi waited him and stay guarded.

Narukami no Yu was truly tired after arguing with his cousin but still his eyes won't came to close. He knew himself he was teasing Souji but it was also the truth. He and Souji have shared same face that anyone would accused them were twins. He was glad they weren't. If they were, so one of them had to be dumped and separated. It's tragic destiny for twins that born in imperial family. Surprisingly they were both become really close that they were also developed same desire, taste and passion. They were mirroring and reflecting to one and other, their bond were more than just twins. They were syncronized to each other without they even realized.

Yu was more openly than Souji, it may because they were on different level that Souji was more stiff as he was a crown prince. Yu had pledged to Souji and himself to be loyal and be his behalf so it's as Souji is Yu and Yu is Souji. So Yu recognized his own feeling and emotion right now was exactly as Souji. Yousuke's presence had filled their mind after their first encounter. They're both desiring him. It's a new feeling but it's not like they never had crush before. It's just feel new and refreshing.

He finally slept without a single dream as morning came by. He heard voices of Kohryu chatting with Izanagi, he squirmed and yawning as he woke up. He look on Souji who had slept still.

"Ohayo minna!" He yawn again.

"Ohayo, miya-sama! Did you sleep well?"

"Enough, I guess cause I'm not dreaming at all."

Izanagi chuckled, "Did your wish not coming true, miya-sama?"

Yu lifted his eyebrows and frowned. "No!" He streched his muscles. "Ah, I still want that will be coming true though."

"Sometimes, you are to much, miya-sama!"

"Hey, don't imitating Souji!" Yu snarled. "Why is he still sleeping? Hey Souji, wake up! You had slept first but late to woke up." He shook Souji.

Souji heard him but he had nice dream last night, he woke unwillingly and rubs his eyes.

"Oh kamisama, you are the one who had the dream. Tell me, Souji!"

"You are noisy! I won't tell."

"No way! Please, tell me, Souji! Onegai!"

"Not now!"

"Please, onegai shi masu!"

Souji kept refusing until Yu give in and they were wash themself clean, change their clothes and do their obligation.

A voice then came from outside, "Miya-sama, have you all woke up? Breakfast had been ready. Would you like eat with Hanamura-sama or it brought to your room?"

Izanagi slid the soji and told the woman, "We would eat with Hanamura-sama. But we were not done yet."

The woman nodded and smile politely, "I will wait then. I'm in charge to escort you."

"Thank you!" Izanagi said and close the soji and informed the others.

As they getting ready themselves, a loud screaming voice is coming from accross their room.

"Arghh...!!"

It's shocking them as coming another loud cursing words.

"What was that loud!" Four of them glance toward each other.

At same time, few earlier hours in Yousuke's room. Kumata had sneaked under Yousuke's kakebuton. He's spooning onto his elder and wrapping him, carefully enough to not woke him or hurt his sprained ankle. He thanked to Jiraiya to let him inside although Yousuke would mad later. He burried his face on Yousuke's nape. He's sleepy but took advantage to breathe Yousuke's fragrance.

He woke earlier than Yousuke and just like a dog, he sniffed on Yousuke. He kissed his neck lightly at first and inteded to woke Yousuke by that but the elder seems unmoved and still on slumber. He wandered and climbed on the elder and getting Yousuke's reaction was squirmed but still closed his eyes, so he leaned on him kissed him again and became greedy as Yousuke lifted his face and exposed his neck. He kissed it for while and finally bit hardly that really hurting him.

Yousuke was in shocking pain and screaming unconciously, his eyes were finally open wide and saw his brother grinning on him and as the pain come he kicked Kumata hardly to get off of him. But he forgot, he kicked him with his injured ankle, so it was really pain he gained. He mad.

"Shit! What are you doing here!" He cursed. "Arghh..., damn it's hurt! Go away, you stupid bear. You're worst! Ah Jiraiya, take him out! It's your fault to let him in. I hate you! Jiraiya!"

As soon as his cursing, Jiraiya's running to him and also another steps of feet were approaching his room. It's almost usual it happened in morning that Yousuke's getting mad on his younger brother but today Yousuke's screaming was so loud. It worried his mother that she rushed too.

Jiraiya opened the soji widely and get Kumata out of there but he doesn't want to, so he just standing there outside as other servant and his mother were coming. Inside Yousuke's whining and groaning in pained face. Jiraiya tried to helping him but he was glaring, wailing and flailing onto him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" He said.

"You're useless, Jiraiya! I hate you! Damn, it's so hurt! Make it go away!"

"I'm sorry, Yousuke-sama. Please, don't move! You'll hurt yourself." Jiraiya eased patiently.

"I already have. He bite me. Look here! He bite me hardly so I kicked him with my sprained leg without I realised. I hate you! Why did you let him in? Now, look what have you done!" Yousuke rumbled and blamed Jiraiya. In the end he cried in Jiraiya's arms.

Hanamura no Himawari entered and hastened came close to Yousuke. "Yousuke, you had screaming so loud. What is it now? Are you in hurt?"

Yousuke look up to her and wipes his tears. "Kuma-chan had bit me. I kicked him with my injured leg. Now, it's really really hurt." He sulked with his tears fallen slightly.

"Oh kamisama! You should be more careful." She said and took his son face to caressed. "My poor boy, why are you always hurting yourself? Please, stop crying!"

She turned to Jiraiya that still there and commanded, "Bring that physician lady here again! Quickly! Said to her that maybe Yousuke need crutch too, so asks her that either."

Yousuke jolted when heard his mother said he may need crutch. "It can't be that bad, right?"

"Don't worry, Yousuke-sama! I believe you will be alright. I'll be your legs so you can go every where you want to go." Jiraiya encouraged him before retreated and left them.

Then Himawari examined Yousuke's neck which became bruised and a small bleed had dried. She was not happy as she saw the crimson of swollen ankle. She untied the bandage carefully and asked her servants to brought her cold water to compressed the wound.

"Do you want morning bath as usual, Yousuke? It would be difficult."

"I-I know."

"Well, we'll wait Uehara-sensei suggestion later. You're better rest now and let me talk with your brother. He seems repented to make you suffer like this. He's still wait outside. He must be shocked too when you screamed to him thunderously."

Yousuke nodded and laid himself on shikibuton again with his mother help. And afterwards his mother walked outside and close his room and scolding his younger brother. He could heard Kumata was sorried and he could imagined how anxious his brother is now. He pitied him but he himself was miserable. So he just want to forget and the pain was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Oborozukiyo and Soshunhu were Japanese folks-song and I like the lyric for this story. Actually Oborozukiyo-inori, Mika Nakashima version was my favourite song.  
> 2\. The legend had said that twins were born in imperial court had been a bad omen for the country, so one of them had been abandoned. Like on Hari no Hana manga and Queen Seondeok series.  
> 3\. Shina = China, Baek-je = Korea, Wa = Japan.  
> 4\. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary had been edited.


End file.
